


Bath Time

by Auduna_Druitt



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: Jim and Leonard spend the morning working the farm. Jim convinces Leonard to try a bath his way but the good doctor has a few ideas of his own.





	Bath Time

Leonard sighed and dropped the basket of apples on the back of the trailer. It was one of about seven large baskets they’d filled since they started picking that morning. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he looked at his watch. He shook his head and leaned against the trailer. “Jim? You about done with that basket?”

The trees are silent but for the light breeze blowing through the treetops. Leonard groaned and pushed himself away from the trailer toward the trees Jim was supposed to picking in. Spotting Jim’s basket and ladder against a tree halfway down the row he shook his head. As he got closer he could see Jim leaning back against a tree.

Stepping up beside him with his arms crossed over his chest he nudged Jim in the hip with his boot. “Sleeping on the job?”

Jim yawned and looked up at him, “I was just resting my eyes.”

“Right. You done picking?” Leonard asked glancing toward Jim’s basket.

Jim stood and brushed the dirt and grass from his pants, “You going to head back to the house?”

“Figured it was past time for lunch.” he said with a nod.

“You go on ahead and I’ll finish up this basket and get the apples up to the cellar.”

“You sure?”

Jim nodded, “Yeah, I wanted to finish this basket anyway.”

Leonard left him in the orchard and went back to the house to get lunch ready. Almost an hour later the door opened and he heard Jim pulling off his boots in the mud room. Leonard leaned finished drying the dishes and set the rag aside as Jim walked in the door. Smiling he turned to face his husband, “I was beginning to wonder if you…” Seeing the disheveled and dirty appearance of the blonde his face fell, “What happened to you this time?”

Jim winced and limped over to the kitchen table where he eased himself into a chair. “Fell off the ladder.”

“Jim!” Moving quickly around the island Leonard kneeled beside him. “How did you fall? What did you hit? Where does it hurt?” he asked quickly scanning him for any visual injuries.

“I overreached, fell on my side, mainly my wrist and my hip.”

Leonard reached out and took Jim’s hand in his while he assessed him for injury. “Don’t think anything is broken. You should go get cleaned up.”  he said as he stood back up and pulled a twig out of Jim’s hair.

Jim nodded, “I’ll go take a bath.”

“How can you stand to soak in your own filth?”

Shrugging Jim stood to his feet, “I like baths. How can you not like them? They’re relaxing.”

“Not to me.”

“Then you aren’t doing it right.”

“There’s more than one way to take a bath?”

Jim smirked, “I can show you.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow and shook his head. “Did you get the apples put away?”

“I did. Please let me show you Leonard…” he said almost whining.

Leonard looked at him for a minute before finally nodding, “But only after we’ve both had a shower. I am not going to sit in anyone’s filth.”

JIm nodded and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. “Deal. I’m going to clean up and then you can shower while I eat lunch. By the way what did you make?”

Leonard grinned and walked over to the fridge. Opening the door he pulled out a large bowl of salad. “I already ate mine so this is all yours.”

Jim scrunched his nose, “If it means you’ll take a bath with me then fine…I’ll eat it.”

* * *

An hour later Leonard stood leaning on the door frame to the master bathroom watching his husband draw a bath for them. Closing the curtains he pulled a couple of candles out of a bag under the sink. Placing them on the side of the tub he turned back around to get something and caught sight of Leonard standing there with an eyebrow raised. “Don’t knock it ‘til you try it,” he said grabbing something from the bag and dropping it in the water. 

Frowning Leonard walked over beside him and looked into the tub. A blue ball was fizzing and turning the water a pale blue. He cut his eyes at Jim and sighed. “What have I gotten myself into?”

A smile slowly spread across Jim’s face and he slipped his hand in Leonard’s, “I promise you will like this.”

“Of course I will. You aren’t going to light those candles are you?”

Jim rolled his eyes and reached for a small black device sitting in the windowsill. He pressed a button and the candles lit the room. Jim squeezed his hand, “Strip.”

“Yes sir,” Leonard said with a hint of sarcasm.

Jim released his hand and pulled his sweatpants off and kicked them over toward the hamper. Once Leonard had taken off his lounge pants and t-shirt Jim pointed to the bathtub. “You first.”

Leonard looked from him to the bathtub. “Is this stuff going to turn me blue?”

“Never turned me colors before.” Jim shrugged.

Reluctantly Leonard stepped into the bathtub before he looked over to Jim. “Where do you…”

“Head at this end.”

Leonard eased himself into the blue water and waited for Jim. The blonde stepped into the tub and smiled down at him. “It’s a little snug.” 

“Your point?”

Leonard reached up and put his hand on Jim’s hip. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“The bruise?” Jim shrugged. “What were you going to do for it?”

He slid his hands up to Jim’s waist and helped him down into the water. Jim sighed and leaned back against his husband with his arms resting on the brunettes legs. An arm slipped around his shoulders and he smiled. “Feels even better with you here.”

“I shouldn’t have left you alone in the orchard.”

“Leonard, it wasn’t your fault. I knew I couldn’t reach but I tried anyway.”

“I still shouldn’t have left you. You hurt your wrist.” his fingers brushed the back of Jim’s hand and ghosted over his wrist. “And you bruised your hip.” his hand moved over the discoloration on his hip. “I hope nothing else is hurt.”

Jim leaned his head back on Leonard’s shoulder. “Maybe you should check me out after.”

Leonard pressed a kiss to his temple. “I could check you out now…” he said rubbing his hand across Jim’s chest. 

Nodding slightly Jim closed his eyes. “As long as I don’t have to move.”

“Just relax sweetheart.” His hands roamed over Jim’s chest and arms. Moving one hand down Jim’s side he shifted slightly to allow his hand to slip over Jim’s bruised hip. Lightly rubbing the spot where Jim had fallen he kissed every inch on skin he could reach. “Tell me if I’m hurting you.”

“Feels great.”

Massaging Jim’s hip his other hand slipped under the water and rubbed Jim’s stomach down to the base of his cock. Jim bit his lip and whimpered quietly. “Bones.”

“Shh…I’ve got you. I’m gonna take care of you darlin’ don’t worry.” Abandoning Jim’s bruised hip he slid his hand in Jim’s and intertwined their fingers. Jim reached back with his free hand and placed it on the back of Leonard’s neck. 

Leonard smiled and pressed a kiss just below Jim’s ear as his fingers wrapped around his dick and stroked him tantalizingly slowly. Jim groaned and moved his hand up to Leonard’s hair giving it slight tug. 

“Jim.”

“Sorry.” Jim’s hand moves to grasp the side of the tub as Leonard continued his ministrations. 

Jim was putty in his hands. The blonde was gripping the side of the tub and squeezing Len’s hand with the other. Brining their hands up to lips, Leonard kissed each of Jim’s fingers. “You’re turning into a prune.”

Jim smiled and groaned as Leonard swiped his thumb over the head of Jim’s cock. “You’re pretty…Bones… _shit_!”

Leonard laughed, “I’m pretty? I thought that was you.”

Jim gave him a weak smile and groaned. “Why?”

“Why what? Why are you so pretty? I don’t know Jim. But it’s just not fair how pretty you are.”

Jim dropped his head back against Leonard’s shoulder. “Tease…” he said breathlessly. 

“What do you need sweetheart?”

“More….just…fuck!”

Leonard let go of him and Jim whined. “Stand.”

Reluctantly Jim stood to his feet between Leonard’s legs. Leonard sat back and grinned at the sight in front of him. One of his favorite things about his husband was his supple ass. Reaching up he splayed a hand over one of his perky ass cheeks. “What a cute ass.”

Jim wiggled a little and glanced over his shoulder. “I know I am.”

Leonard swatted him on the ass and urged him to turn around. “Darlin’ you are gorgeous,” he said as he carefully shifted onto his knees in front of Jim. 

Smiling down at him, Jim slid a hand through Leonard’s hair. “So are you.”

Placing his hands on Jim’s hips, he kissed his way down his stomach and across his bruised hip. Jim tangled his hands in his husband’s scruffy brown hair as he flattened his tongue against Jim’s lower abdomen and licked a stripe up to his belly button. Smirking Leonard looked up into his sparkling blue eyes and did it again. Jim stared at him in surprise before a smile slowly spread across his face. “What was that?”

Leonard shrugged and sat back on his heels. “Just checking something.”

“Checking what?”

“Just making sure you still tasted good.”

Jim opened his mouth to say something but the only thing he could get out was a moan as Leonard wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock while sucking on the head. Gripping his hair tighter Jim gasped when Leonard started bobbing his head and stroking the base of his throbbing dick.

Leonard slipped his free hand behind Jim and squeezed his ass. 

“Shit! When did…When did you get so good at this?” Jim asked groaning. 

Shrugging Leonard moved back up and swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip before hollowing his cheeks and sucking. Jim shifted and almost lost his footing on the slick bottom of the tub. Leonard pulled away and steadied him with both hands. 

“You okay?”

Panting Jim nodded, “Fine. I’m fine.”

“Do you want me to keep going?”

Jim nodded eagerly, “Hell yes.”

“Or if you wanted too…” Leonard carefully shifted around and spread his cheeks. Jim let out a strangled noise when he saw the deep blue gemstone protruding from his ass. Looking over his shoulder Leonard smiled. “You don’t have to if you don’t want too. Just thought I’d offer.”

Jim bit his lip and ran his hand over the curve of his ass. “As long as that’s what you want.”

“I wouldn’t have prepped if I didn’t want it darlin’.”

“Bed?”

Leonard nodded and stood to his feet, “I think this has been a very relaxing bath but I think both of us are more than ready for bed.”

He stepped out of the bathtub and onto the fluffy black bath mat before he turned and offered a hand to Jim. Jim smiled and accepted his help out of the tub. Standing on the mat Leonard reached over and grabbed a towel hanging on the wall and wrapped it around the blonde. His hands rubbing over Jim’s arms he kissed him on the forehead. 

Wrapping a towel around his own waist he lifted Jim up and carried him to the bed. Jim wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed the tip of his nose. “How long have you been planning this?”

Leonard set him down on the bed, “Yesterday? I just thought it might be nice to do something different…”

Jim shook his head. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I have been thinking about it. Hadn’t decided when until I saw you walk in the door earlier. I shouldn’t have left you alone.”

“Leonard, shut up.” Jim said as he pulled his husband closer and kissed him. Leonard’s hands found their way into his hair and he moaned when Leonard gave a gentle tug. 

Pulling away from the kiss Jim tugged on Leonard’s lower lip. “Lay down please. Let me take care of you this time.”

Leonard smiled and pulled the towel off before he laid down on the bed beside Jim. Discarding his own towel Jim laid beside him and lightly ran his fingertips over Leonard’s chest and stomach. “How’d I get so lucky?”

“I ask myself the same thing all the time.”

Jim kissed his shoulder and smiled, “On your side if you please.”

Leonard rolled over onto his right side and Jim ran his hands down the brunette’s side and over his hip. “Why do you have to be so damn good looking?”

“You’d have to ask my mama about that. I had nothing to do with it.”

Reaching down between Leonard’s cheeks Jim tugged on the gem and smiled when he let a faint moan slip. Jim gently pulled the plug out and set it aside while he grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer. 

Leonard stared at the wall while Jim spread the gel over his cock and gently pressed into him. Jim’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him back toward him as he slowly began moving his hips. Leonard laid his head back on Jim’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “Kiss me…”

Leaning his head over he gently kissed Leonard on the temple and down his jawline before their lips met. The brunette reached a hand back and rubbed it over his husband’s ass as he thrust into him at a slow steady pace. Jim pulled away from the kiss and wrapped a hand around Leonard’s neglected dick. Moaning, Leonard’s head fell forward. Taking the opportunity Jim kissed the side of his neck and nipped lightly at the spot behind his ear. 

“Are you trying…to kill me?” he asked breathlessly.

Jim smiled against his neck, “Just taking care of my favorite person.” He kissed him on the neck and then sucked gently on the spot making Leonard groan.

“Shit!” 

Slowly thrusting into him and stroking his cock in time with his thrusts He continued sucking on Leonard’s neck leaving more than one red spot in his wake. Feeling his husband beginning to tense up beneath him he released his grip on his dick and moved his hand to his hip. Leonard’s hands gripped the sheets tightly as Jim picked up the pace hitting his prostate with each thrust. It wasn’t long before Leonard cried out and came all over his stomach and the sheets. With a couple more thrusts Jim buried himself in his husband and bit down on his shoulder as he followed him over the edge.

Panting they laid there in silence while they caught their breath. Leonard smiled and rubbed his hand over Jim’s hip. “I think we could do with another shower.”

Jim laughed and wrapped his arm around Leonard’s chest. “Already took one…and a bath too.”

“You know my mama would say we were gonna use up all the hot water in Georgia.”

Pressing a kiss to the mark on Leonard’s shoulder jim smiled, “Your mama’s a smart woman. She’s got your number.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Mama’s boy.”

Leonard pulled away from him and rolled onto his back. “What did you call me?”

Slipping back off the bed Jim put his hands on his hips and smirked, “Mama’s boy.”

Leonard slid off the bed and took a step toward his husband before the blonde took off running down the hall. “You better run! When I catch you your ass is mine!”

From somewhere down the hall he heard Jim shout, “Is that a threat or a promise?”


End file.
